


Nature Walk

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Nature, Omorashi, Scat, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dont like??Dont read.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Nature Walk

Adam and his boyfriend Dom were out on a nature walk through the woods, the day had been perfect they saw so many beautiful things and stoped to enjoy a picnic lunch together it seemed like nothing could ruin their day except for one thing.

"Hey Adam," Dom spoke nervosuly

"Yes darling whats wrong,"Adam asked"I realy need to use the loo,"Dom wined as he shifted his weight and held his crocth trying not to wet his pants.

"So do I here lets go behind that tree over there,"Adam spoke as he and Dom quickly made their way over to a large shady tree.

Dom undid his trousers and began to forcefully pee gainst the tree Adam did the same once they had finished Adam blushed and opned his mouth to speak.

"Dom I didnt only have to go pee umm I realy need to poo aswell," the older man mumbled under his breath".

"Dom smiled you look so adorable all embarrassed like that dont worry I will cover for you,"the green eyed boy said as he blocked Adam from the view of anyone that might walk by.

Adam undid his pants again and pulled them down around his knees exposing is round pale ass.

Adam's stomach gurgled and he let out a loud gassy fart he grunted and slowly pushed out a load of soft smelly shit as Dom wacthed him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh fook there is still more but it wont come out,"Adam moaned as he tried to push out more poo but unfortunately nothing came out he was constapted again.

"Whats wrong sugar plum,"Dom asked.

"I am constipated there is way more shit but it wont come out,"Adam sobbed it was extremly painfull for him to have bowl movements at times.

"Here darling let me help,"Dom said as he reached down and inserted a ring clad finger into his lovers shit stained asshole he wiggled it around causing the Scottish guitarist to let out a deep moan.

"Fuck its coming out,"Adam cried as he forced more shit to push out of his hole.

His poop covered Dom's fingers and Adam felt realy bad about that but at the same time he was relieved that he was able to finaly finish pooping.

"Sorry for shiting all over your hand,"Adam apologized as he stood and pulled his pants back up.

"Its alright darling I am just glad that you were able to finish,"Dom cooed as he wiped the smelly poo off on a near by leaf.

"You ready to get out of here,"Adam questioned?

"No why dont we stay here for awhile longer," Dom spoke seductivly as he pushed Adam upgainst the tree.

"I have a treat for you,"the brown haired boy hissed as he undid his pants kicking them aside.

"Lay on the ground and close your eyes darling your not the only one who needed to take a shit and since there are no toilets around I am going to use you as one,"Dom growled as he forced Adam to the ground.

"Thats so sexy baby," Adam grined as he opned his mouth wide to receive his boyfriends treat.

END


End file.
